


Wrestlemania

by Winchestifer



Series: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot Challenge. [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Alabaster - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art History, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, DWRColorsChallenge, Dean is So Whipped, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Museums, Roughhousing, Television Watching, The Wrestlers, Top Dean, Wrestling, uffizi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot ChallengeCastiel loves to watch the History Channel and learn about Art History.  A particular “Museum Secrets” episode showcases the Uffizi Art Gallery in Florence, Italy which happens to house the old Greek art piece, “The Wrestlers” to which Dean objects that the two figures in the sculpture are actually wrestling.  Castiel calls him on his expertise, which ends in a little brawl in the livingroom.  Written for a month long fic Challenge on Facebook:Group:  Destiel Writers (& Readers)Challenge Name:  COLORSOct 1st - AuburnOct 2nd - SalmonOct 3rd - BronzeOct 4th - OliveOct 5th - AzureOct 6th - Alabaster





	

Castiel lounged back on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.  He was watching  _ Museum Secrets _ on the History Channel.  This particular episode covered the Uffizi Museum in Florence, Italy.  Dean never really found art history intriguing like Castiel did, so usually Castiel recorded stuff like this to watch when Dean was busy.  Dean had been painting their room for a couple of days now, and Castiel had been bored out of his mind, so he watched television to occupy himself.  

“Whatcha watchin?”  Dean walked into the living room with a beer.  Castiel sat up so that Dean could join him, then shrugged. 

“The History Channel.  The show is called Museum Secrets where they explore the parts of popular museums that the general public never get to see.”  Castiel handed Dean the bowl of popcorn, then pointed to the television.  “This one is in the Uffizi Gallery Museum which is in Florence Italy.  They have some of the most beautiful carved alabaster statues I have ever seen in my life.  I particularly love “The Wrestlers.”.” 

Dean smirked.  Castiel was so passionate about his interests.  History, Art, animals.  It really warmed his heart to see such intelligence and love wrapped up into the love of his life.  Dean watched him, even after he stopped talking. 

Castiel felt eyes on him, and he turned his gaze back to Dean. “What?” 

“Hm?  Oh, nothing.  I just love watching your eyes light up when you get passionate it all.”  Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel on the neck, then whispered how much he loved him against his ear.  

Castiel giggled, the pointed to the television again. “Look!  It’s _The_ _Wrestlers!”_

Dean glanced to the television and watched them talk about the art piece. Two Greek men, naked, wrestling one another.  Interesting, he supposed.  

“That don’t look like wrestling to me, looks like they are about to fuck, I’m just sayin.”  Dean glanced over to Castiel, who was rolling his eyes.  

“Hey! I hear those marbles rollin’ around in there!”  Dean leaned in once more to lick then suckle Castiel’s neck. 

“Everything is sex with you when anyone is naked, I swear!”  Castiel chuckled.  He began to giggle though, then pulled back and pulled Dean in for a kiss.  “If that isn’t wrestling, then show me what is?” 

Dean lifted his brows, then shrugged.  He polished off the beer and set the bottle and the popcorn aside, and stood, reaching out for Castiel’s hands.  Castiel took Dean’s hand and stood, and Dean led them to the middle of the living room floor.  Dean stepped back and put his arms in front of him in self defense, then smirked.  

“Bring it big boy, show me what you got.” Castiel snorted, advancing on Dean.  

Dean kept a fair distance, until Castiel got close enough that he was able to wrap his arm around Castiel’s neck and hold him to his chest in a headlock.  Castiel was no stranger to wrestling, he had watched it with his brothers growing up.  As soon as Castiel was in the head lock, he brought his inner arm up and pressed his hand into Dean’s face, pushing his head back while shoving his knee into the back of Dean’s knee, knocking him off balance enough to hit the floor.  Castiel then rolled him over and sat on Dean’s abdomen, holding his arms down above his head on the floor. 

“That all you got?” Castiel arched a brow in curiosity.  It was too easy, and Dean was absolutely flabbergasted. 

“What the fuck just happened?  Where in the fuck did you learn that shit?!”  Dean didn’t even get a chance! 

“I grew up with four older brothers, duh. Being the baby has it’s perks.” Castiel stuck his tongue out at Dean, in which Dean lifted his head and took it into his mouth, and they began to kiss.  

Their kiss developed into less of a distraction, and more of an intimate moment.  It was so intimate, that Castiel let Dean’s arms go, and Dean used that to his advantage to roll them over with Castiel on his back now, Dean nuzzled in between his thighs.  

“You may whoop my ass at wrestling, but I still win…” Dean smirked, looking down into Castiel’s eyes.  

“Oh yeah?? And what do you win, exactly?” Castiel grinned ear to ear, caressing Dean’s cheeks with his thumbs.  

“You.” Dean smirked, then continued their kisses.  He pulled away from the kissed now that he had Castiel where he wanted him, and pushed Castiel’s shirt up, trailing his tongue around Castiel’s nipple, then trailed kisses slowly down his abdomen to his belt, unfastening it and yanked Castiel’s pants down to pull out his hard cock.     
  
“Dean, this… isn’t wrestling!” Castiel chuckled, looking down at his lover.  

“No, but it made you hard… I have to take care of that.”  Dean grinned, then took a firm grip around Castiel’s hardening cock and ran his tongue over the top slowly.  

It had been a while since Castiel had received a blow job from Dean, so he wasn’t complaining. 

“Oh, well, fuckkk, be my guest!” Castiel bit his lip and tipped his head back as Dean took his cock all the way into his mouth with a hum.  Castiel’s eyes opened to see that damn statue on the television again.  He would  _ never _ look at  _ The Wrestlers _ the same way ever again.

Even a statue could provoke the pervert within Dean Winchester, and Castiel was  _ not _ complaining. 

  
  
  



End file.
